Big Time Tutor
by BigTimeRushLover123
Summary: Logan Is Assigned To Tutor Kendall, Will It Stay That Way Or End Up Being More


_**Please Review They Mean A Lot**_

**Chapter 1: Big Time Beginning**

Logan was just a normal teenager, except he was a very smart and had no friends, just his boyfriend Shaun. Shaun wasn't even nice to Logan, he just hit him and used him as a sex slave. He has also raped Logan on several occasions. Logan had to get stitches one time because Shaun didn't prepare him and fucked him when he didn't want to. Basically Logan's life was awful, he has been a foster kid since he was 7 when his Mom died in a plane crash. Shaun was another foster kid who roomed with Logan, so it was kind of hard to avoid him even if Logan wanted to.

Kendall was Mr. Popular, never cared what anyone said, and just fucked girls to release stress. Kendall has had sex more times than Logan has aced a test. He was not very good at school and passed with straight D's. The only time he has had contact with Logan, was when he bullied him constantly about being gay. He would call him "faggot" or "homo" or on worse days "cocksucker". So, Kendall was a homophobic bitch who bullied people because he had no other way to cope. Kendall was secretly gay and didn't want anyone to know, so he picked on the gays at school so he would come off un-noticed.

One day Kendall was in class and they were getting tests returned. Then Kendall got his test, on the top it said "Meet me after class", his stupid teacher Mr. Flamer was probably going to tell him he was failing, but Kendall didn't really give a fuck, Except he had to get his grades up if he wanted to play hockey.

**Meeting Begins**

"Kendall I know you have a hard time in Math, but if you want to play hockey, I suggest you get a tutor, if you don't get at least a C on the next test, you cannot play in the game."

"Can you find me a tutor then Mr. Flamer?" Kendall said.

"Um, the best student in the class is Logan Mitchell, he owes me a favor so just tell him that I asked him to tutor you, but if you mess this up Kendall, there is probably no one that can tutor you to get a C by Friday, which only gives you two days. Good luck"

**End Of Meeting**

By the time Kendall got home, no one was there, it was 4:00 his sister, Katie probably had to go to the Mall or something he thought. He should probably call Logan and ask him to tutor him, actually, why not go to his house and ask him in person.

**Logan's House**

Kendall got up the courage to knock on the door. The look on Logan's face was priceless when he opened the door. "Kendall? What are you doing here?"

"U-Um" Kendall stuttered, he didn't know Logan would look so amazing, so layed back in sweatpants and a t-shirt and he still thought of him as beautiful.

"Well, what do you need Kendall?" Logan said.

"I was going to ask if you could tutor me, You're my last hope, if I don't get a C on the next test, I can't play in the hockey game." Kendall replied

"Well, I guess I could on one condition?" Kendall nodded apprehensively "You stop picking on me for being gay and get the hockey team to stop too."

"Yes Logan I can totally do that, Thank you so so much!"

"Your welcome, Do you wanna start now or no?"

"Um, my Mom is probably expecting me home by now, Can we do it tomorrow or something, maybe after school in the Library?"

"Sure Kendall, that would work just fine.

**The Next Day**

Logan woke up startled, and wet. Since the day Logan met Kendall he has been gay and having wet dreams about the blonde boy every night. It made Logan want to cry every time Kendall picked on him, but he still had hopes that deep inside Kendall might be gay too. Logan continued with his usual morning getup, take a shower eat breakfast then walk to school. When Logan entered the school he immediately got shoved into a locker by Kendall, when Kendall was shoved forcefully by the other hockey players. "How could you defend this prick?" one of the boys asked.

"Because I have known him since kindergarden and he really isn't a bad guy." Kendall said "I don't even know why we pick on him sometimes."

"Well then fuck you, find another hockey team because I guess you're a fag too." The middle one said.

"Okay, I will, and I would much rather be with Logan then hang out with any of you bitches" Kendall said.

"Okay bye Kendall, have fun with your boyfriend." The last boy said. And they all started laughing.

"Kendall.. I'm so sorry I got you kicked off, if you hate me I completely get it, No one really shows any interest in me, so I'll be okay if you just want me to tutor you they get out of your life."

"Now why would I want that Logan? Your sweet kind and everything you do is generally for someone else." Kendall said quickly "Your like the nicest kid in the school and I would be honored to have a friend like you"

"Really Kendall, honored, you have picked on me since 7th grade, and now you wanna be friends?" Logan said sadly "Your just lucky I take what I can get since no one wants to be the gay kids friend." Logan said "All I have in my life is a bitch boyfriend who hits me and uses me."

"What? I'll fucking kill the bitch, no one should use you." Kendall said "Where does he live, whats his phone number, I'll kick his sorry ass to Mexico if he ever hits you again.

"Thanks Kendall!" Logan replied.


End file.
